HIM
HIM (sometimes spelled Him) is the secondary antagonist in The Powerpuff Girls. He is one of the most powerful adversaries of the The Powerpuff Girls, as well as one of their more cruel opponents. ''The Powerpuff Girls'' Him talks in a chilling voice that echoes at all times as if in a cave, sounds like Tiny Tim alternating between high-pitched, silly and almost gentle when amused or thoughtful to evil, very sinister and growling when he's angry or enraged. He made his first ever appearance in "Octi Evil" where he possessed Bubbles' stuffed doll, Octi in an attempt to break the Powerpuff Girls up and he cleverly disguised his own voice to lure her into his trap. His next main episode was in "Telephonies" where he is one of the villains the Girls visit to investigate the prank phone calls. It is also revealed that he can alter his own voice at will, changing from feminine and chirpy to masculine and angry in just a few seconds depending on his moods. He also formed a "partnership" with Mojo Jojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins when they discovered the Gangreene Gang were behind the calls. It is also shown that Mojo Jojo calls Him sir and has some respect for him. During "Tough Love", he used his own powers to spread the seeds of anger and hatred into Townsville at night which triggered the residents rising up against the Powerpuff Girls and unwillingly becoming his puppets. While most villains prefer to destroy Townsville themselves or through their own sheer strength, he often disguises himself or creates psychological events or catastrophes which he uses as an attempt to cause the Powerpuff Girls to break mentally. He has shown numerous satanic forms, most of which are revealed in apocalyptic or hellish situations or realms. These forms, in turn can often greatly enhance his power and cause him to grow to enormous size. In "Speed Demon", set fifty years into an alternative future and with the Girls themselves having gone missing, HIM managed to gain control of the entire planet including Townsville which in turn, resulted in his powers becoming great and during a fight against the Girls he was able to withstand the full force of their attacks, receiving little or no damage in the process, demonstrating his strength. In this setting, he was also able to change into a much larger and more sinister-looking version of himself. In "Meet the Beat Alls", Him joins forces with Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Princess Morbucks as the 4 evil doers together formed their own band called "The Beat-Alls" which lasted for short time and later became disbanded due to the arrival of the chimp named Moko. When forced to engage in battle, he is an entity to be reckoned with, as he heralds doom in every direction. He is undoubtedly the most powerful villain of all, as other villains envy him and even Mojo Jojo, the most persistent of the villains, feels uneasy around him. His powers are so great that in "The Boys Are Back In Town", he was capable of resurrecting and improving The Rowdyruff Boys as well as moving and halting the sun just by waving his claw. The Powerpuff Girls themselves are often unsure how to fight him as well. Appearances in special episodes See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey HIM also appeared in the rock musical episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey, where, like other villains, he is seen causing chaos and terrorizing people in Townsville, the Powerpuff Girls when they arrive, he, like the other villains, defeating them succeed. Yet, when it comes the Gnome, he is responsible for eliminating all the villains, including HIM, but later, when HIM and all the villains revive, the Gnome loses power. He is also seen along with all the other villains singing "Why Can not We All Get Along?", Giving to understand that it can also have redeeming features, including in his villainy. ''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z'' Him here has a yellow skin color, but he retains the habit of changing the tone of his voice from soft and effeminate to loud and enraged. Like the original, no one can mention his real name, because of how frightening his name is (Professor Utonium actually tells Ken the name, but the viewer is unable to hear it. Just mentioning the name frightened Ken and Peach). In this version, Him is a demon who brought about chaos and destruction in Edo (Tokyo City) long ago. However, he was eventually defeated by the Ōedo Chakichaki Musume, three super heroines who resemble the Powerpuff Girls Z. Him's powers were drained and his body was sealed in a coffin. The coffin was buried at Ueno Shrine, which later became an abandoned museum when the shrine was caught on fire long ago. It was there that Him remained dormant, until the most potent Chemical Z black light brought him back to life, although the seal prevented Him from escaping. In order for Him to escape, Him created a mummy whose sole purpose was to undo the seal by obtaining the white energy of the Chemical Z white lights. The mummy, although defeated by the Powerpuff Girls Z, was able to drain their energy, and its bandages returned to the abandoned museum and broke the seal on the coffin, allowing Him to bring about chaos and destruction once more. Him's main power is the ability to unleash an evil black particles. These particles is able to sway people/objects to the side of evil and transform its victim into a monster (The black particles eventually takes the place of the black lights). In addition, Him has total control over his particles. He is able to call them back at will, change the speed at which they move, communicate to his victims, and can view the memories of whoever or whatever was affected by his particles. In actual combat, Him is capable of stretching his limbs to lash out at his enemies, control and unlock the true powers of the weapons (notably those used by the girls) and hypnosis. Him can travel great distances by forming a black tornado. His only known weakness is his hatred of cold temperatures. His second weakness discovered in episode 49 is the emotion of love. It was His weakness to cold weather that led to his defeat at the hands of the Ōedo Chakichaki Musume as well as prevent him from leaving the abandoned house. He has a deep hatred towards the Ōedo Chakichaki Musume, which is now directed at the Powerpuff Girls Z for their resemblance to the Musume. At the end of episode 30, he returns to the abandoned museum, but swears that he will destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z. When his body and mind are separated, his mind and powers take on the form of the Black Particles while his body turns into a rag doll version of himself with X's for eyes. ''Grim Tales'' Not canon to the original series Grim Tales is a fanmade webcomic that takes place in the future of the CN cartoon shows. HIM is the main antagonist of Grim Tales, he makes his first appearance in chapter 5. He has become a father of a half-devil and half-human girl named Mimi. He also ruler of the Land of Tainted Souls. Further Orientation Mimi File: Birthday After the battle between Mina Harper and Mimi is over Him arrives on scene, explaining to Vlad the Count that as per their contract the Count's castle is his. When Vlad states that he never signed a contract Him corrects himself, showing that Mina signed the contract. While the two vampires are arguing Him notices Mimi and Jeff hiding behind a umbrella and when he investigates he is led to believe that they were simply posting lewd photo's of Mimi on Facebook. The trio proceed home and realizing that something is bothering Jeff he tells him to tell him. As it turns out today is Mimi's birthday and Jeff suggests that they take the rest of the day off to celebrate. Him however is not interested in a party, let alone one without strippers, and more the point he soon learns he has a business meeting later that day with Hunson. While the three of them are in Him's office Hunson learns from Jeff that today is Mimi's birthday. Hunson is able to convince Him to throw the party on the condition that Male strippers are present for Mimi and that she's ready and rested for tomorrow's assignments. True to Him's word a large portion of his minions arrive at the party dressed as Male strippers who then dance with Mimi. From Down Below When Minniemandy gave her Nergaling powers to her brother Grim Jr. and the latter transformed into the Demon Reaper Him saw the opportunity he needed to rule all of creation. He sent Mimi into Heaven to retrieve Minnie's soul from the Redeemer and brought her to the Realm of Flesh and Blood. He then separated Mimi from her Devil Essence and disguised it as a scarf being worn by Mimi's caretaker Jeffrey the Spider. Using this he was able to lure Junior and the Redeemer into a trap inside Jeff's "home" where he had the spider restrain Redeemer while he negotiated with Junior using Minnie as a bargaining chip. Him explained that his body, the Demon Reaper, was currently on a rampage that will ultimately end all of creation if not stopped, even some of the underworld's greatest warriors working together can't stop it. To this end Him states that if Junior comes to work for him as his protege he will teach him how to harvest the power of this unstoppable beast and give him even more power beyond his wildest dreams, but above all else he'll have his sister back. When Junior refuses the offer Him experimentally invokes the Sin of Wrath inside Minnie, causing her to attack Junior, forcing him to kiss her on the lips to calm her down. Amused by the siblings antics Him gets back to business, taking Minnie and making his intention to use her to take control of the Demon Reaper obvious. Junior attacks Him with Minnie's scythe and fails to do any damage, disappointing Him. Jeff free's Redeemer who saves Minnie and takes her to Heaven on Junior's insistence, Him attempts to take his anger out on the traitorous arachnid but Mimi saves him by transporting herself, Jeff, and Junior away. What about Mimi? After Him catches up to his wayward daughter and traitorous nanny he punishes the latter by killing him and imprisoning his soul. Him berates his daughter for her actions, if she had betrayed Him out of the cruelty of her heart, silver, a doll, or the trike she always wanted, he would have been proud and instead she betrayed him for "THIS 8 LEGGED INGRATE!!!" Him thus offers his daughter one chance at redemption and to save Jeff's soul, thanks to Redeemer he is in need of a new hand and he's already picked out exactly which one he wants, Horror's Hand, located in maximum security lock up inside Mandy's Vault. Should she fail then he promises a eternity of damnation and punishment for Jeff that Mimi will watch every moment of. Later Him is taking a bath inside his home when Mimi let out a ear piercing wail, as a result of experiencing the power of the hand, commenting that it took longer than he expected it would. Jeff begs Him to take is rage out on him instead of Mimi but Him tells Jeff to be patient, he'll get his turn after Mandy is through with Mimi. Later during the Night Him is in bed passing the time by doodling on Mimi's family photos. A few days later Him arrives in the City of Aku using his car and wearing a Cowboy outfit, when Chi and Demongo go greet Him Chi discovers that Mimi is not present. Demanding answers from the demon lord about Mimi and his missing hand Him states that she is out running errands for him, a private family matter as he claims and Mimi is safe and sound, also claiming that he lost the hand in a cooking mishap. Further more Him reminds Chi that what Mimi is doing, where she's doing it, and whom she's doing it with his not her concern, reminding her that the only reason she hasn't been smacked silly yet is because she's the daughter of Aku, a good friend of his whom he has a business meeting with. Undeterred Chi shoots Him's hat off with her flintlock warning Him not to turn his back on her. Demanding to know where Mimi is Chi threatens to shoot Him. Unfortunately Him calls her threat, biting the end off of her gun, asking exactly what she intends to do. Luckily Aku arrives and saves his daughter from Him before he kills her, apologizing on her behalf for not teaching her proper manners. Aku insists that while he looks into that Him indulge himself in his personal hot-springs and Sake, something Him gladly accepts. Later in the hot-springs Him is enjoying himself, calling it far better then his lava springs. When Aku arrives in the hot-springs she's completely naked, prompting Him to flirt with her. "Bromance" aside Him explains the reason he came, wanting to discuss the future of the underworld with her. Aku however sees through Him correctly guessing that he's trying to form a alliance now that he's got Mandy mad at Him. Him admits to the deception, he'll go over the finer points with Aku later in her office but for the time being he wants to relax and forget his trouble. Appearance In The Powerpuff Girls, Him is portrayed as a mysterious, super powerful, red-skinned, effeminate, and immortal devil-like creature with lobster claws, red skin, pointed ears, black puffy hair, sinister light green eyes, a hooked nose, and a spit-curled goatee, and is wearing makeup, including three long eyelashes on each eyelid, rosy red cheeks and black lipstick, a woman’s red jacket with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, tight-fitting red trousers, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots. It's implied that he may be Satan, due to his cross-dressing attire, but he is so sinister, so evil, so horribly vile that his real name "can never be said", though it is possible that the name "HIM" comes from His Infernal Majesty. In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z Him is not a crossdresser, but his effeminate manners remain. Here, Him is more of a harlequin-esque motif. He now has a yellow skin color, a jester's hat, a red tunic with a heart shaped brooch and wears stripped stockings (one black and white and one red and black) with Mary Jane shoes. He retains his habit of wearing makeup and changing the tone of his voice from soft and effeminate to loud and enraged. Like the original, no one can mention his real name, because of how frightening his name is (Professor Utonium actually tells Ken the name, but the viewer is unable to hear it. Just mentioning the name frightened Ken and Peach). Gallery Ngbbs4d1a9f35bea6c.jpg HIM sticking his tongue out.PNG|HIM in The Powerpuff Girls Rule? Him Paint 2.png Him is telling another Riddle.png Him 3.jpg Him 2.jpg|"Oh, Powerpuff Girls. Save us. Oh, Powerpuff Girls. We need you. Oh, Powerpuff Girls. We love you." himangrybath.jpg|"Powerpuff Girls! Powerpuff Girls!! POWERPUFF GIRLS!!!" Him.jpg Download (62).jpg tumblr_m73iapb0HB1qkbo6bo1_500_large.png hqdefaull.jpg|"You don't say..." imgre.jpg SpeedDemon1.gif|Him's true form him5.gif His Infernal Majesty.jpg|His Infernal Majesty aka HIM. Trivia *He looks a bit like Dr. Frank N. Furter from the movie "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". *HIM is rumored to be another form of Aku, the shapeshifting main villain of Samurai Jack. *The sound and tone of his voice was inspired by the Chief Blue Meanie from the Yellow Submarine. Category:Demon Category:Nameless Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Old Villains Category:Satan Category:Parents Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Outright Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Comedic Villains Category:Possessor Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Supervillains Category:Supernatural Category:Dark Forms Category:Omnipotents Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Stalkers Category:Torturer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashers Category:Hegemony Category:Monarchs Category:Evil Ruler Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Child-Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vandals Category:Criminals Category:Singing Villains Category:Trickster Category:Clawed Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Size-Shifter Category:Teleporters Category:Recurring villain Category:Living Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Creature Category:Spy Category:Elastic Villains Category:Usurper Category:Mastermind Category:Crustaceans Category:Dream Master Category:Partners in Crime Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Hypnotists Category:Laser-Users Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Phasers Category:Destroyers Category:Killjoy Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighter Category:Trap Master Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Paternal Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Strategic Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Warmonger Category:Egomaniacs Category:Provoker Category:Dark Lord Category:Misanthropes Category:Asexual Category:Monster Master Category:Giant Monsters Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Hybrids Category:Successful Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Manga Villains Category:Petrifiers Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Homicidal maniac